


Big Dipper

by blessende



Series: Searching for Levi [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Established Relationship, M/M, drunk poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende
Summary: First Anniversary and Eren's bad poetry to someone. Set in the Searching for Levi universe. Year 2012.





	Big Dipper

 

Big Dipper

 

 

2012

Diablo, Titan

 

 

The bartender took the camera from Eren and gave it a quizzical look as if he were waiting for the thing to come apart, crumble or worse, explode. Reiner Braun wasn't new to antiques. No sir, he wasn't. He had once been the proud owner of a Rolex, bought off Trost's black-market after haggling and some hard negotiations. A glittery watch, which coincidentally turned out to be just that– a watch that could tell time and nothing else. (Whoever heard of anything so ridiculous?) As he held the bulky camera between his fingers, the bartender of Diablo found his hour of divine reckoning. He began to understand why Earthlings were so… so… what was the word? Ah, yes. Primitive... so bloody ancient. He understood now, why Titan had zoomed ahead with their androids, TJs and intelligent biosensor networks, while Earthborns were still stuck in their gas cars and World Wide Web (here, he snorted a little). Reiner had indeed figured out the roots to the eternal mystery, and the reason was alarmingly simple. To put it bluntly, the asses on Earth were as imaginative as a doorknob. Like a hamster running in its treadmill, Earthborns seemed to be content with taking selfies and little else.

Proof?

This chunk of metal and plastic... that Eren liked to call a camera.

Reiner reserved his criticism and didn't say it out loud.

Not in front of Eren, at least.

The young man was leaning over the counter, teaching Reiner the abc's of operating the Polaroid camera.

'Okay, listen carefully,' the brunet began. 'And don't give me that look, Reins. The lens is on this side,' the young man told him, tapping the monstrous machine at one end. 'You press here,' the boy said, pointing to the red button on the top. 'And voila, the Polaroid comes out of this slot here. All with the click of a button. Hence, the name INSTANT! Wicked, huh?'

To be honest, there was nothing wicked about it. But Reiner couldn't tell him that. The young man looked so happy, so utterly proud with his antique that Reiner hated to prick his little balloon of joy. He didn't tell Eren how physical photographs were a thing of the past here on Titan. Since the decree demanding every citizen to provide their 5D mugshot every two months, the art of photography had plummeted from being a hobby to a mundane chore. The bartender looked at the camera with apprehension. He wriggled it between his fingers and gave the thing an experimental shake.

It was a bad decision. Eren shot out of his seat, looking aghast.

'Whoa, whoa,' the boy protested, reaching for his camera protectively. 'Watch your manhands, big guy. Do you want to break it? This thing costs a fortune. Do you have any idea how many plates I scrubbed to get a hold of this?'

Reiner gave the brunet a narrow look of scrutiny before shaking his head and muttering under his breath about how he wasn't getting tipped enough for this boy's theatrics. He didn't understand why Eren dragged him into these socially awkward situations. First, the marriage. Second, this god-awful business of taking pictures. But a realisation was setting in; the fact that Eren needed new friends as much as Reiner needed new customers.

'Fine, runt. I'll be careful,' said Reiner, and the antique exchanged hands again.

Settling into his leather seat, Eren took a swig of his purple bourbon and pulled a face when the liquid scorched its way down his throat. It was like downing five pints of vodka in one shot. For the first time, Eren was glad that a certain guardian wasn't around to chastise him. Where was he, anyway? The brown haired keeper turned in his barstool, and scanned the pub for a glimpse of the man. He found Levi before a shuttered window, talking on his comm, his voice lowered and with his back turned to Eren.

A shadow passed over Eren's features; he blinked and stared, and then swirled the cubes in his drink absentmindedly. A long call, he thought. Eren lifted the glass and took a measured sip this time, his ocean gaze never leaving the man at the window. It was a little disconcerting how Levi had decided to take the call out of Eren's earshot. Didn't Levi trust him? Or was it because of Reiner?

'He gets a lot of those, doesn't he?' a voice interrupted.

Eren whirled in his seat, directing his attention to the speaker.

It was Reiner.

'A lot of what?' asked Eren, eyeing the bartender suspiciously.

'You know,' said Reiner, giving a pointed look towards the man. 'The comm.'

'He's just answering calls from HQ.'

'Those 'official' calls, huh?' whispered Reiner, finger quoting for emphasis.

Eren scowled.

'What the heck was that for?' piped the brunet, mimicking the man's fingerquoting. 'And why are we whispering in the first place?'

Reiner shrugged as he placed the camera on the counter and returned to the mundane task of cleaning his glasses. He turned to the bar shelf and picked a wine chute. 'I'm just saying...' the bartender trailed, carelessly shrugging his broad shoulders. 'I noticed you don't get half as many calls as he does.'

Eren stopped drinking and slipped an indignant look at his watch. He wished he could deny the accusation, wished he could claim to be as popular as Levi. He hated to admit it but… Reiner was right. He never got as many official calls as Mr Pokerface did. Nor did Eren have to ever take them in utmost secrecy. The brunet placed his glass back on the counter with a thump and passed a fleeting glance at his husband again.

He wasn't worried. No, he wasn't the least bit worried. Just anxious. Eren could feel a bit concerned, couldn't he?

'That's because he is like five levels up,' reasoned the young soldier, furrowing his brow. 'Yeah, I mean I'm still a rookie in the army while he's got an entire squad under him. That's more responsibilities, more paperwork, more protocols and more calls. It's no biggie.' Eren wasn't sure why he was defending Levi before Reiner.

'Right,' said Reiner, turning over his shoulder and giving a wag of his eyebrows.

The peacekeeper scowled at his back.

'Hey, what's with that look? Are you trying to imply something’s going on?'

Reiner shrugged mildly before returning to Eren's spot. 'Look, don't take your anger out on me, kid. I am just saying, y'know, since I have your best interests at heart. It first starts with _official_ calls, then, it's _late night_ assignments and then, before you know it,' Reiner placed a bottle of bourbon on the counter with an audible thunk and gave Eren a pointed look towards it.

'What?' asked Eren, still clueless. ‘Then what?’

Sighing, Reiner swept the bottle aside and slid his elbows over the counter to lean in. He looked at Eren meaningfully and said, 'And before you know it… the bloke is cheating on you.'

'Ch-Cheating?'

'Uh huh. That's what it could be. Two timing. Look at him now. Who do you think he's talking to on the other end? Maybe he's got a Sexy John on the other side. Maybe he's talking to a Dreamboat Paul or a Frankie or Romeo Miguel... you get my drift, immaright? It's called Infidelity, Jaeger. Figure it out.'

Eren stared at the bartender, before passing an uncertain glance Levi's way. The younger scoffed, despite looking a little worried. 'No fucking way. That's... ridiculous. That's the biggest baloney I have ever heard. He'd never– He couldn't–' Eren cast a suspicious look at Reiner, as though seeking reassurance from the prosecutor himself. Eren chewed on his lower lip. '– he won't, right?'

Reiner bit into the corner of his mouth, as if he were contemplating the question in all seriousness. Eren didn't like that expression of the bartender and shook his brown head, having assured himself of his husband's fidelity. 'No, that's stupid. Plain stupid. That pokerface doesn't even know how to flirt,' Eren flipped the middle finger at the bartender. 'Fuck you, Reiner. Stop being a marriage wrecker. You're just trying to make me feel insecure. I know Levi, he'd never cheat on me. NEVER!'

Reiner raised an eyebrow,

'Never? What makes you so _sure,_ kid?'

The man with the cropped blond hair and broad shoulders leaned over the counter again and gave Eren a keen once over. 'Let me ask you. What do you have that's so special?'

'Hey,' said Eren indignantly. 'This relationship is equal parts hard work from him AND me. I'm not a freeloader, pal.'

'Yeah?'

'Yep,' Eren vowed, slamming his fist on the counter for emphasis.

'How exactly do you _contribute_ to the relationship?' challenged Reiner, fingerquoting again. (Eren was beginning to hate it when he did that).

‘I do plenty, I’ll have you know.’

'Do you cook?' asked Reiner.

Here, Eren's demeanor deflated, and the peacekeeper began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

'Uh… granted, I don't cook much.'

Reiner continued his third degree.

'Do you do the laundry?'

'…no,' Eren reluctantly admitted. 'He's got this whole chart thing–'

'How many times have you saved him?'

'Saved him?'

'Yea.'

'I don't— Wait, what kinda question is that? That doesn't sound legit.'

'Just answer it, runt.'

'None,' Eren relented. 'But if it makes any difference, I saved him when he had the flu once?'

Reiner didn't count that grandiose achievement of Eren's as anything special.

'Do you take out the trash... at least?'

Eren shook his head glumly. 'Hey, that's not even MY fault. You Titans have got sixteen categories for waste disposal. How the heck am I supposed to remember all of them? I can't even remember my assignment deadlines; forget your stupid garbage disposal rules.'

Reiner sighed and gave Eren a pitiful look. He seemed to have reached the end of his questionnaire and was tallying the scores.

'Tell me, Jaeger. You do take out the dog for a walk? Please say yes.'

Eren's shoulders sagged, and shaking his head, he admitted defeat.

'I would except...'

'Except?'

'Krobe hates me,' the boy admitted sheepishly.

Reiner sighed and pressed a hand to Eren's shoulder, ready to deliver his verdict. Though Eren didn't really need him to say it. The peacekeeper could read the answer from the man's face. The younger buried his face in his hands as the truth dawned on him. The cold, hard truth.

'Holy shit, I’m a freeloader, aren't I?'

Reiner nodded gravely.

'That you are, Mr Jaeger. Take my advice, son. It's over. He's moved on. That Dreamboat Paul, Sexy John, Romeo Miguel is probably giving him a better deal than you are.'

Eren's mouth dropped open. He passed a worried glance at Levi before turning back to his gloom-inspiring bartender.

'Oh, come on, Reiner. You aren't serious, are you? It's been just a year since we got married. He can't be fed up with me already.'

Reiner shrugged as he returned to his duties. 'Yeah? Wouldn't blame him. Hate to say this but you are as useful as a doorknob.'

'HEY! That's not fair. I can do stuff too.'

'Really? Like what?'

Eren stared open-mouthed at him, searching for a fitting reply. What was he good at? With the exception of being a champion in bed (which was a subjective assessment, please note), how was Eren Jaeger contributing to this relationship? Eren didn't know if it was the bourbon or Reiner's dismissive aura, but he couldn't think of a single answer. He slumped into his seat, jutting out his lower lip and turned downcast.

'You're right. I’m so useless. What do I do, Reiner? It’s end of the line for me.'

The blond man raised an eyebrow. 'You are asking me? I am just a bartender, man. A bartender who doesn't poke my nose into other people's business.' At Eren's deadpan expression, Reiner hesitated. 'Fine... If you want help, I know just what you need...' When the brunet threw him a questioning look, Reiner placed a glass on the counter and poured him a generous serving of his in-house specialty.

'Drink up.'

Eren wished he could. But his face changed colors at the sight of the drink into a ghastly shade of green.

'On second thoughts, bathroom,' said Eren, clutching his stomach. 'I… I don't feel so good.'

 

 

 

 

The multicoloured glasses behind Reiner swam in fuzzy shapes. He caught the glint of velvet blue, the shine of steel silver, the cold malice of grey and of course, the lure of wine purple. Eren rubbed a hand over his face and gave a visible shudder. The colours faded, leaving only the flush on his cheeks. He felt woozy, downright woozy. A hand came to rest in the small of his back, drawing his attention to the man who took the seat beside him. Levi met his gaze, narrow eyes looking at Eren in equal parts concern and ire.

Eren hiccuped as he smiled. He turned to their photographer and urged the man to hurry up.

With a grunt, Reiner pulled away from the marinating pan and picked up the Polaroid camera.

'You owe me big time,' Reiner reminded him.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Eren, waving him off. 'You can put it on the tab. Now, take the goddam picture. And don't forget to call 'Cheese',' Eren reminded Reiner, as he looped an arm around Levi, watching the man stiffen and reeled him in closer.

The bartender looked at him, puzzled. 'Why cheese?' Reiner asked.

Eren let out a sigh. 'I give up. Just take the effing PICTURE!'

The young man watched the bartender fumble with the artefact before Reiner's grubby hands found the aforementioned red button. There was a resounding click, the whir of the film processing before a neat little Polaroid rolled out of the slot. At Eren's behest, Reiner took another shot of the couple just to be safe. This one almost identical to the first. Eren snatched the two pictures before Reiner could do so much as hand them over. Enthused and cheerful, the brunet fished out the marker from his pocket and went to work.

Labeling Polaroids was Eren's next favorite thing in the world. And despite Reiner being a pain in the ass about it, the man proved himself worthy of being a decent photographer. Eren caught the sliver of a smile on a certain someone's lips. He knew what he was going to name them.

Rivaille's face... when he smiles, he jotted down.

_Rivaille's face when he smiles._

'Nice… But who's Rivaille?' asked Reiner Braun, looking over Eren's shoulder.

Eren smirked and jabbed a thumb at the man sitting next to him. 'This guy over here. Don't call him that, though, he hates it.'

The remark didn't go unnoticed. Eren received a poke in his side and sniggered at the surly expression that flitted across Levi's face. The man with the undercut continued watching him, saying little as Eren began marking the second Polaroid. Always allowing Eren his moments of indulgence. Always listening more than talking.

When Eren was finally done, Levi leaned forward, pulled Eren close by the lapel of his blazer and sniffed the air around him.

'You're drunk,' the man remarked, grimacing a little. 'How many did you drink?'

'Drunk? Oh no, sirrr,' slurred Eren. 'I’m not tipsy. I’m clean. Totes clean.'

'Is that the truth?'

'Yep.'

Levi held up two fingers.

'How many?' he prompted. 'Think well before you answer.'

Eren scrunched up his face and looked at the man's hand, wondering why the room wouldn't stop shaking.

'Uh... four?' he guessed, blinking a little.

With a resigned sigh, Levi shook his head, slid off his seat and straightened his cuffs. 'Okay, Braun. We are done here. I’m taking this drunken monkey home.'

Eren glared in answer, slapped his arms across the counter and refused to budge. He raised his glass of bourbon in rebuke, smiling gratuitously. But Levi's hand reached out and pulled the glass down. 'No more means no more,' admonished the grey eyed man. 'I am not going to haul your ass home, trooper. Come on, get up. Walk on your feet.'

'Just one more. It's even on the house.'

'Eren, no.'

Eren pouted and promised it'd be the last drink of the night.

'You can't hold your liquor, sunshine.'

‘And I’m telling you. I’m not drunk.'

Reiner watched the scene unfold in amusement… before slipping into his storage closet and returning with something in hand. He placed an inhaler on the counter. Or, what Eren assumed to be an inhaler. Eren gave the hunky barkeep a questioning look.

'Yo, thanks but no thanks. I don't have asthma,' pointed out the peacekeeper.

It was Reiner's turn to look flummoxed.

'What's asthma?'

The question seemed to take Eren by surprise. The young man burst out laughing before the hiccups came on and wrecked his powers of speech. Eren thumped his chest and pulling a grimace, he gave a shrug. 'Man, I don't get you folks,' said the brunet, pointing between the two men standing. 'You Titans. You’ve heard of cancer but not asthma. You've got pasta and no pizza. It's just...' Eren blinked at Levi. '-wrong. SO SO wrong. If you guys are gonna pinch our stuff, y'know, like steal our history, our culture _–Hic–_ you gotta be more thorough than this _–Hic–'_

Okay, now he wasn't feeling good either. Eren felt gloomy all of a sudden. He’d gone from feeling sadness to happiness and then, back to world-crushing-gloom in a span of seconds. Maybe it was the alcohol tripping him, the funny bourbon of Reiner's. Maybe it was the festive mood he was in. He didn't really know.

'What's asthma?' Reiner asked the dark-haired man beside him.

Levi sighed as he put on his long coat and pressed his eyes shut with a hand.

'How the hell would I know? How is it even relevant?'

Eren picked up the inhaler and looked at it cross-eyed. His vision was beginning to swim again. Like dolphins, whales and jellyfishes dancing to a deepwater disco. He blinked at the object, trying to discern what it was.

'Uh, question!' said Eren, raising a hand as if he were back in school. 'Would someone please explain what the heck is this thing?'

Levi groaned.

'It's a breath analyzer,' Reiner answered.

Eren was still puzzled.

'To check if I'm drunk or not?'

'You don't need a breath analyzer to figure that one out,' said Levi with a roll of his eyes. He turned to point an accusing finger at the bartender. 'And _you_ , I told you not to give him Calisto's bourbon.'

The burly man shrugged.

'My bad. Thought he'd be able to hold it,' Reiner defended, giving Eren a pitiful look.

The peacekeeper had taken to revolving in his seat, delighting in his merry-go-rounds on the swirling seat. Emitting cries of 'whee!', he was laughing again. Levi looked at the spectacle, not the least bit amused.

'Clearly, he can't hold it. And now,' said Levi, flicking Eren on the forehead. 'I have to take this prodigal son of mine home,' the older man grumbled as he took out his wallet.

As he paid his dues, Levi looked at the boy swirling in his seat.

'Are we done, troublemaker? Let's go home,' prodded Levi, taking the younger's arm and looping it around his neck.

Reiner watched the man struggle with Eren's flailing arms. Apparently, a drunk Eren was more of a rebel and Levi was finding that out the hard way. Levi picked up the camera, the Polaroids and pocketed them. But before they could leave, he heard Reiner call out.

'Hey. So, what were you celebrating?'

Levi threw him a puzzled look.

Reiner bristled with laughter and pointed at the empty glasses on the counter.

'I mean... You two don't come down often. So, what’s the occasion?'

Levi paused to look at the delirious young man in his arms.

He turned back to Reiner, and the bartender caught the smallest of smiles on Levi's face. Grey eyes softened and the older brushed the hair out of Eren's eyes, earning a drunken whine from the boy.

'First anniversary,' admitted Levi reluctantly. 'It's our first anniversary,' he said.

Reiner resisted the urge to smile.

'People celebrate stuff like that?'

Levi tilted his head towards the boy and nodded.

'This one does.'

 

 

 

The peacekeeper remembered Levi leading him to the TJ and forcing Eren into the cockpit; the older had buckled his seatbelt (a tad too tight than necessary) and Eren remembered making a vulgar joke about cockpits and how good Levi's hands felt near his crotch (He didn't remember his guardian's answer but Eren knew he was so _so_ going to regret that joke later on). The inebriated youngster heard the ignition key turn and felt the ground pull away. And that was the last thing he remembered before sleep overcame him.

The sleep of a drunken sailor.

When Eren woke up next, it was to the sound of switches and... Gale.

Someone should have warned him about Calisto's bourbon; Reiner's exotic whiskey still lingered in his system. Eren felt odd, his head muddled... he was a little high on emotions, a little low on self-esteem and oddly enough, everything in between. Truth be told, this wasn't how he pictured spending their first anniversary. He had hoped to go sightseeing, hoped for his chance at flying the turbo jet and even entertained grand visions of topping in bed for a change.

Instead, Eren Jaeger had the world's worst hangover to deal with.

If there was one saving grace…the hiccups had subsided. Eren tugged at his collar, unbuttoning the top shirt button.  

'Temperature: 17 degrees,' announced Gale in its disembodied voice. 'Humidity: 84 %; Sporadic showers in north-west parts of Trost,' the network seemed to be reading the weather like a high school history professor. Eren pressed a hand to his head, aware of the headache threatening to split his skull. 'Aw crap, I feel like...'

Groggy and bleary-eyed, he turned to find Levi watching him. Watching him in that unreadable manner of his, eyes half lidded, and chin propped on one hand.

'Shit. I feel like shit,' Eren finished sheepishly, his insides turning into jelly under that intense scrutiny.

The dark-haired man opened his mouth to greet him, but Eren beat him to it.

'No,' the younger cut in. 'Don't you dare say a word. Call me sunshine again and I swear I am gonna barf all over you. _Eugh_ ,' he said, pressing a hand to his stomach. 'Christ, I do feel like barfing. How long was I out?'

'Two hours,' answered Levi, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

'TWO HOURS? Why aren't we home ye—'

Levi pointed to the view outside the windshield. Following his line of sight, Eren looked out the TJ and noticed what the problem was.

Rivers of rain poured down the windshield, while the jet's wipers worked overtime to grant visibility. It was a beautiful sight, nevertheless. If Eren squinted hard enough, he could see the mist clinging to the roads like a cat prowling in an alley. In the late evening hour, skyscraper lights and incandescent lamp posts illuminated the roads of Trost. Save for a homeless man cursing the heavens and taking refuge under their wing, Trost's streets seemed wholly abandoned. TJs chose to fly above the storm clouds or decided to ground themselves and wait for the rains to subside.

Levi had chosen the latter.

Leaving them stranded and alone in their corner of the bubble city.

The silence made him nervous... especially in lieu of what Reiner said a while ago. And when Eren was nervous, he rambled. He rambled a lot, trying to fill the silence between them. The peacekeeper flicked a speck of dust off his knee and gave a jittery laugh of nerves. He wrung his hands in his lap and sat up, nodding to himself.

'You know my most favorite word in the world?' he asked, fishing for an excuse to break the quiet. 'No, uh… scratch that. You know my most favorite word in the entire _universe_?'

At first, his guardian was silent, watching Eren's capers curiously.

'What?' Levi finally indulged.

'Habanero,' answered Eren with a small laugh. 'Know why? Coz it makes you go haba haba when you eat one.' Levi didn't seem to get the pun. Feeling insulted that his joke had fallen flat, Eren made a mental note to bring over some of those Mexican chillies from his world next time. Titan's diet was largely staple and bland, and he was curious to know how Levi would react to spices.

Okay, so now that jokes were out of the question... what _could_ he do?

What were the redeeming qualities of Eren Jaeger, the stalwart soldier?  

The brunet cast a glum look at the road outside.

'Um, hey... so how long are we gonna be stuck here?'

'If you are in a hurry, we can go home,' said Levi, reaching for the ignition key.

But before he could rev the engine, Eren leaned forward and clasped a hand around Levi's, pulling the man's arm back. 'No, not in a hurry. The night's early... we can stay.'

Levi turned to give him a strange look before breaking into a smile.

'What's with you? Are you sober or is it the alcohol talking?'

The peacekeeper rolled his eyes.

'Fine, I might have had a little too much to drink. But it's our anniversary so cut me some slack,' said Eren, folding his arms. 'Besides…'

'Besides?'

'You didn't even get me a gift.'

Levi looked puzzled.

'We're supposed to get each other gifts? Is this part of the whole marriage deal?'

'Hell yeah. The fuck did I marry you for,' said the young man, sitting up keenly. Eren, though distressed, was fighting down a bark of laughter. Especially when he saw how Levi had not anticipated this rebuttal.

The older man tilted his head and scratched his undercut thoughtfully. 'That so?' said Levi. He turned sideways, gave Eren a curious look and scanned the boy from head to toe. 'I don't see anything on you, either,' Levi pointed out.

'Nuh uh. On the contrary, I do have a gift, sir.'

When Levi gave him a suspicious look, Eren gestured to his blazer, patting the pockets.

'Your body, huh,' observed Levi, 'I appreciate the gesture, sunshine, but you can't give me something I already own,' his guardian deadpanned.

The young man stared at him before shaking his head incredulously.

'Hell no! I’m not offering my body!,' said Eren, pressing the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. He didn't know how Levi got away with saying stuff like that with a straight face. 'Know what? I think I'm gonna keep it myself,' he said with a shake of his head. 'Yeah, you are going to make fun of it anyway.'

Levi watched him for a long while, trying to decipher the reason for Eren's reluctance. He waited patiently and when the younger showed no signs of surrendering what was rightfully his, Levi reached into his own coat. He groped around for something and having found the coin, drew it out.

'How about we toss for it?' suggested the dark-haired man.

'Toss?' asked Eren, looking suspiciously at the coin.

Levi answered with a nod and laid out the rules.

'Heads, you give me my gift. Tails, you can take it to the grave with you. It's an even bet. What do you say? Deal?’ he said, holding out the coin.

Eren turned from the outstretched hand to Levi's face.

'Fine,' relented Eren sluggishly and reached for the coin. 'But I want to make sure the game isn't rigged.'

A crease formed in Levi's forehead.

'You don't trust me, Eren?' he asked, stifling a smile. 'Is that it?'

'Of course, I don't,' Eren piped, eyes dancing in mirth.

Eren held the coin against the faint button lights of the dashboard. He traced the familiar face of Lady Justice on one side, and the symbol of Infinity on the other. Heads and tails. He scratched at the metal, sniffed at it and having ensured that the coin wasn't a counterfeit, he returned the denomination to Levi and crossed his fingers behind his back.

Grey eyes locked with blue green as Levi kept the coin on his thumb, poised.

‘I hope you’re prepared,’ the older man said.

Eren rolled his eyes.

With a deft flick of his fingers, Levi did the coin toss and sent it sailing up.

Eren watched as the older man caught it mid-toss.

Tails, the brunet found himself chanting. _Tails, tails, tails. Please don't be heads. Anything but…_

Levi paused to glance at him. And with a smirk, he held out his hand and unraveled his fingers to deliver the verdict.

Heads.

_Dang it!_

A vanquished Eren folded his arms and sank into his seat, thoroughly disgruntled.

'It's rigged. It's got to be rigged!' he complained. 'You pulled a fast one on me.'

'Don't go blaming it on me. You checked, didn't you?'

'I don't believe you.'

There was a sudden lull, and the two men looked out the windshield to catch the rain slowing to a stop. Titan's sky begun to clear, and the angry clouds overhead were drifting southwards, taking the storm with them. Using the distraction to his advantage, Eren opened the glass of the cockpit and climbed out. Before Levi could so much as stop him, the young man scrambled down to the right-side wing and planted himself over the ledge.

The hobo was gone, and they found themselves all alone on a deserted Titan street. The world all to themselves.

Startled, Levi stepped down from the TJ and walking around the aircraft, he came to the spot where Eren was perched.

'You lost, Eren,' he called out. 'I won fair and square. Now, hand it over. Yield.'

Eren folded his legs out of Levi's reach and remained sitting on the wing.

'Nuh uh.'

'Are you still drunk?'

Eren smiled wryly as he looked down at him.

'Maybe a _bit_.'

'Are you coming down or do you want me to come up?'

Eren's gaze turned mellow.

'Your gift is not something that I can _give_ you.'

At Levi's furrowed expression, Eren got to his feet and keeping a capricious balance on the wing of the aircraft, he rummaged through his pockets. 'Here it is,' he announced, his hand emerging out with a roll of paper.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

'You got me toilet paper?' Levi asked. 'Jeez, brat. That's sweet of you.'

Eren growled.

'It's not just toilet paper. This is my… uh... expression of eternal undying love.'

'–on toilet paper,' finished Levi. _'Right_. I’m honoured.'

Eren bristled with laughter as he unrolled the tissue. Giving Levi a long look, the young man cleared his throat and began reciting.

'To you who must not be named,' he started, pausing momentarily to give Levi a wag of his eyebrows. 'To you who must not be named,' he repeated.

 

To you who won't wear a goddam cape,

Listen ye well and nay say,

My way or the highway!'

 

Levi took a step back and watched the spectacle, bemused. The exact nature of Eren's gift began to dawn on him. It occurred to Levi that his husband was actually reading him poetry, and despite his better judgment, despite all of Levi's instincts telling him to tackle the idiot before the boy said something sappy or worse, embarrassing, Levi felt compelled to listen. He felt compelled to listen to that voice, to that sunlit laughter lurking just beneath. Eren gestured wildly, as he read each line.

 

'You spoon me like an armadillo,

On cold nights,

Wrestle me down like a pro sumo,

Every time we fight.'

 

Levi let slip a smile, though some of those cultural references were lost on him. Eren was just getting warmed up too. The boy bulldozed ahead, his youthful voice reverberating through the stillness of the night.

 

'My dentist got herself a Mercedes,

Connie thinks I've got a gay uncle,

And I fail my college deadlines...

All thanks to you.’

 

Eren stopped here suddenly, the charming smile on his face dissolving into an expression of utter seriousness. 'This flame is still lit… he trailed, chewing his lip. 'All thanks to you,' he finished hesitantly.

The older said nothing and waited for him to continue. 'All I ever wanted with you,' Eren said, a mischievous smile curling at the corner of his lips.

 

Was to make the beast with two backs,

But you taught me there’s more to love,

And yes... even how to make love.'

 

The peacekeeper's voice took a shaky, embarrassed turn as he read the next verses.

 

'I like the scent of your shampoo,

And the way you nibble on my nipples,

I like the smell of our sheets,

Every time we do the do.'

 

 Eren quietened down and looked solemnly at the roll of paper.

 

'You gave me the key to your home,

Told me to never lose it,

I gave you the key to my heart,

Begged you to keep it.'

 

The young man lowered the parchment and looked at Levi earnestly. His voice turned raspy, going short of breath and he held up two fingers.

'Do one and one make two?' he asked, staring at Levi earnestly

 

'I don't really have a clue,

Cos' you never say I love you,

But deep down… I know you do.'

 

When the last words left him, the younger crumpled the poem into a ball and stuffed it into his back pocket. He kept his gaze lowered, ears going red.

'Yeah, so... that was your gift. Your anniversary gift. Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to.'

Strangely, Levi didn't. Instead, the guardian walked to the spot under the peacekeeper and reaching over the wing, he grabbed Eren's foot. The older man gave a forceful tug. The move caught Eren by surprise.

'What... what do you think you're doing?'

'Taking what's mine. I want my gift, sunshine.'

'I just told it to you.'

'Yes... But I want the shitty poem and the booty that goes with it.'

'Hell no!'

Levi wasn't going to take his 'hell no' for an answer.

'Get down, trooper,' he demanded.

'Over my dead body, sir.'

'Don't be a fucking brat. Get down.'

Levi watched as the brunet slipped a hand to his back pocket and fished out the roll of paper. But instead of handing it over, Eren stuffed the tissue into his mouth and chewing it hastily, swallowing it down in three gulps.

A bewildered Levi stared at the youngster before throwing Eren a dirty look.

'You ate my poem.'

'So I did,' said Eren, thumping his chest and looking proud at the same time. 'Guess I am taking it to the grave, after all. You know what they say… All's fair in love and war, Corporal.'

Unfortunately for Eren, he forgot that gloating in Levi's presence was not the wisest thing he'd ever done. Especially when the man had a vice like grip on his foot. With a lurch, Levi gave another tug and before Eren could keep a foothold or grab anything for leverage, he stumbled and fell into the older man's arms in a heap.

The move surprised him, suffice to say. Finding himself caught in the enclosure of muscled arms, Eren looked around them, completely shaken.

'The hell was that for?' he gaped. 'Put me down.'

'No,' Levi vowed. 'It's your punishment.'

Eren turned to his guardian, giving the man a scandalous look.

'What if I say please, sir?'

'Not even if you ask me to nibble on your nipple.'

Eren pressed a hand to his flushed face, regretting it already.

'Fine, I give up... I’m a terrible poet. I’m no John Keats. I can't even fucking rhyme right; and it was all a dumb idea. Now, put me down.'

'No,' said Levi, lowering his head to press it against the keeper's. He pulled back and leaned a little to give a playful nip at Eren's lips. 'It wasn't dumb,' Levi confided in a breathy whisper against Eren's mouth. 'It was honest, it was... you. That's all that matters.'

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
